callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Turbulence
Untitled Someone should add to the trivia that right before entering the conference room, one of the bodyguards is named Dimitri Petrenko, probably as a little nod to waw and bo 19:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) 2 HOURS BORDER Doesnt it take place near Germany due to them saying 2 hours to hamlburg 2 hours to border is from(A bully user 00:42, November 29, 2011 (UTC)) :No, I think they're still in Russia or thereabouts. After the plane crashes, you can see a stop sign near the gate by the large hangar. The sign has Cyrillic writing on it, suggesting that you're still in Russia (assuming, of course, that IW didn't just decide to reuse the models). Sgt. S.S. 10:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :i dont know what do you think 2 hours to Hamlburg was refering to?(A bully user 15:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC)) ::Ooh, that's a tough one. It meant they were two hours away from Hamburg, maybe? :P But still, a plane is very fast, so it could cover a great distance in two hours. So they were probably still in Russia. Sgt. S.S. 18:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::i guess your right after all it inst commerical airlines but a government plane(A bully user 19:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC)) ::i replay the mission check out the sign some thanks for telling me about it. If you have No-clip mod check around for me i will look for that reused possibility. (A bully user 01:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC)) :::Unfortunately, I can't do noclip - I have a PS3, not a PC. Sorry. Sgt. S.S. 10:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::thats ok i cant find my mw3 but when i do ill check out that sign.(A bully user 16:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC)) :::First off i know i have not posted anything here scence December 31st 2011 but i found out i similar sign can be seen in several muultiplayer. Although not with that graffitti so.... maybe they reused the sign and added on to make it look scetchy? (A bully user 21:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC)) ::: Trivia Addition Some elements of the level were taken from "Mile High Club" in MW1. Matter of fact, most of the level is seemingly an improved version of "Mile High Club"'s plane. Should we add this? Seperated? When Alena and President Boris is secured and you move forward to get him to the safe room and the you fight the hijackers and the plan rips in half with Boris and Alena in the room right behind you. How does Alena stay near the origanl crash but the President complety on the other side of the crash site??? Marine One 19:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Modify the transcript, please. The "$" should link to "John Price", not "Price".-- Xeno 13:54, January 19, 2012 (UTC) His head clipped on Ps3 Who ever said Makarovs head clips though his chopper roof on Wii when he lands this also happened when I played this mission today-on Ps3 not Wii Peace meeting When Russian President Vorshevsky is having a meeting with his top advisors (I assume), and there try to making peace with the United States, I did'nt see any military generals, and as there were only 3-5 people, i would have thought his aid, at least three military commanders/generals, and peace advisor or some important polictians would have been there? Marine One 22:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC) You're assuming they weren't either already there or travelling aboard another aircraft. 22:10, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I thought of that as well,but during the flight and after the crash the only people were the staff,FSO, and the bad guys. And I would think if your going to have a meeting about the war, your military commanders/advisors would already be there to tell you what could happend from the military view. Marine One 00:39, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Plane's military escort Before the attack and your walking with the President, you look outside you can see a military plane, probably a MIG, I thought, okay were being protected by 3 or 5 fighter jets, during the attack and after the crash, I didnt see fighter jets flying overhead, and i didnt hear roaring jet sounds and i didnt hear any radio calls to/from the jets. So what happend to them? Marine One 22:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I really dont think anybody knows. The popular theory is that they just randomly left...... 16:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Russian Roulette So, I noticed on this level and Mile Highjack that there are several tables with MP412 Rexes on them. Since it is a Russian plane, I'm assuming it is a reference to Russian Roulette. Is this something to be added to the article? 03:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Locations and Signs of Identifaction It snows heavily in Hamburg and sometimes Ramstein Air Foce base ( Which i figured they may or may not have origanlly planed to land at) which may be able to give a fewer possible locations where this happend and while trying to rescue the President you can see Russian words the warehouse/hanger (Even though its GERMANY,go figure) so if someone can translate it for me and tell me if its important or just gibberish. Marine One 01:04, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Five seven glitch about the glitch, i wont call it rare because i duplicated it on Ps3 and the Holding the use button may be bad because you have to pick up the five seven after the zero gravity. if you pick it up early and the ZG ends you wont get the tilted pistol. Kyuubi2389 18:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC)18:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC)~~ How did no one spot this easter egg? there is a character at one point in time named "dimitri petrenko" Its already been seen. Qw3rty! (talk) 00:40, September 8, 2012 (UTC) It's not included in the article because random characters sharing names with face characters is not considered to be trivia. 07:36, September 8, 2012 (UTC)